I Want Baby, Dear!
by Akacchin
Summary: Apakah salah kalau ia ingin mempunyai anak? Naruto sungguh bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. / a ficlet/ NaruSasu/ Boys Love  Sho-ai / Enjoy and don't forget to review it! ;3


Selalu saja ada yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Semua orang selalu saja menganggap dia si Jenius SEMPURNA. Namun tahukah mereka kalau dia tidak seperti itu?

Misalkan saja tentang kenapa wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu mengejar dia. Memberikan berbagai macam surat cinta dalam berbagai versi, yang SUMPAH! Tidak akan pernah ia baca walau surat-surat itu selalu datang setiap kali ia membuka loker sepatu di pagi harinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan, apalagi minat kepada mereka. Tapi sepertinya gadis-gadis itu salah mengartikan sifat dingin Sasuke yang bagi mereka justru membuat sosok pemuda itu semakin terlihat keren.

Dan satu lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah dikenalnya selama enam tahun ini. Meskipun mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Bahkan terkadang mereka melakukan _itu_ (Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik dirinya sendiri setiap kali dia mengingatnya!) tetap saja ia tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. Mungkin pepatah bahwa _pikiran orang bodoh itu susah ditebak_ itu benar adanya. Karena sampai saat ini ia masih bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya yang sampai saat ini masih terus diam. Tidak berisik. Tidak bawel. Singkat kata: **ANTENG**. _Mengerikan!_

"Kau tahu, Sasuke.. ." Ucapan itu membuatnya tersentak dari alam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang tadi masih ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih memandang langit biru cerah yang ada di atas mereka. Mata biru pemuda itu merawang jauh ke atas sana. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu meskipun ia ingin.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya sejenak ketika angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya, membuat helai-helai pirang miliknya melambai mengikuti gerakan angin itu. Sasuke masih terdiam, tetap menatap pemuda itu yang masih tidak juga bersuara. Dan seperti dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda raven yang ada di sampingnya, Uzumaki Naruto melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku tadi memikirkan, apakah nanti di masa depan langit masih bewarna biru?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Rasanya pertanyaan itu sungguh konyol untuk ditanyakan kepada dirinya. Buat apa Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Dari dulu langit itu memang berwarna biru! Dan walaupun masa depan nanti langit itu tidak biru seperti sekarang, memangnya ia tahu akan menjadi warna apa langit itu nanti? Bisa saja 'kan sebelum saat itu tiba, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Mana aku tahu, Bodoh!" respon Sasuke datar.

Naruto melirik pemuda raven itu lewat sudut matanya. "Kau selalu saja bersikap ketus. Huh, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan bersikap manis. Padahal setiap kali kita di ranjang, kau 'kan _memmmph epph emmpmh_—"

Ucapan pemuda pirang itu tak bisa diselesaikan karena Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Apa Naruto itu sungguh bodoh! Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu di sini!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe!" Sasuke melepas bekapan pemuda pirang itu. _Mood_nya untuk melanjutkan bekal makan siangnya hilang sudah gara-gara perkataan pemuda idiot itu. Padahal ia pergi ke atas atap ini untuk menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang gara-gara cewek-cewek berisik itu yang selalu mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang selera makannya sudah dihancurkan oleh pemuda pirang itu! Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencekik Idiot itu sekarang juga sampai dia tidak bisa bicara lagi!

"Kau keterlaluan," kata Naruto yang masih mengumpulkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Lagian, apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, hah?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengambil botol air minum yang ada di sampingnya, membuka tutupnya, dan menenggak isinya. Selagi Sasuke minum, Naruto mengurutkan dadanya yang masih sesak.

"Uh, tidak. Hanya saja aku memikirkan, jika di masa depan nanti aku menginginkan seorang anak yang—"

_BRUUUUSH!_

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Perkataan Naruto tadi rupanya sangat ampuh untuk membuat air yang sedang diminum Sasuke muncrat mengenai kemeja sekolahnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Dengan segera, pemuda pirang itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, cemas.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Ia menatap tajam ke arah sepasang bola mata _sapphire_ yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau tanya '_kenapa_'? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan '_kenapa dengan dirimu sendiri'_, Dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada. Pikirkan sendiri saja sana!"

"Apa itu karena.. perkataanku tadi?"

Telak! Sasuke tidak dapat membalas tebakan pemuda pirang itu. Hati kecilnya mencelos. Tak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Dan.. berusaha keras agar kelenjar air matanya tidak bekerja detik ini juga. Sungguh demi apapun! Matanya sekarang ini terasa panas. Sasuke mencengkram kain kemeja bagian kiri yang sedang dipakainya dengan erat. Mencengkram hatinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bermaksud untuk memegang pundak Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu langsung menepis tangannya. Kini tubuh Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sungguh Sasuke. Aku minta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk memabandingkanmu dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di luar sana." Naruto masih mencoba menjelaskan, namun tetap tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Mungkin perkataannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan. Pantas saja teman-temannya dan Sasuke sering mengatainya Bodoh, Idiot, Bego, dan sejenisnya. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir ulang dan tidak tahu apa dampaknya mengucapkan perkataan bodohnya tadi. Kalau bisa, ia ingin memutar ulang kejadian itu agar mulutnya tidak mengucapkan kata-kata _absurd_ yang mustahil terjadi, mencium pipi putih Sasuke dan mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ seperti biasanya, yang akan dihadiahi dengusan oleh Sasuke dengan pipi yang merona samar.

Bukan.. yang seperti _ini_.

Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Melihat Sasuke yang membelakanginya dengan kepala menunduk seperti itu membuatnya sangat sakit. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris oleh sembilu. Dan ironisnya.. semuanya terjadi akibat perkataan bodohnya! Akibat...

—dirinya.

Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas gedung yang terbuat dari kawat. Ia menatap lagi ke arah langit, kembali menerawang ke atas sana dengan hati yang berkecamuk.

"Ku pikir," Naruto memulai pembicaraan, "bukan masalah kita tidak mempunyai anak di masa depan nanti. _Toh_, aku sudah siap dengan resiko ini sejak pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu menjadi pendamping hidupku." Pandangan mata biru itu merefleksikan bentuk awan-awan putih yang berarak di atas kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, kepala Sasuke terangkat, meski masih menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku.. benar-benar serius menjalani hubungan kita ini. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main terhadap sesuatu yang penting. Apalagi.. bermain-main terhadap perasaan orang yang aku cintai," ucap Naruto mengakhiri. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, dengan senyum tipis menikmati keheningan yang terjadi di sini. "Dan yang paling penting, aku bisa memilikimu. Aku tidak peduli seandainya aku tidak mempunyai anak, selama kau ada di sampingku terus, itu tidak masalah."

"Bodoh!"

_Eh?_

Naruto sekejap membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung menatap Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih juga tidak mempertemukan kedua mata _onyx_nya kepada biru _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin anak," Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "kita bisa mengangkat anak nanti, sampai saat itu tiba. Jadi bersabarlah, Idiot!"

Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dan detik berikutnya, senyuman itu menjadi sebuah garis seringai saat melihat rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinga sang Uchiha muda. Lebih tepatnya, calon Uzumaki di masa depan.

"Heh, anak yang manis," gumam Naruto dengan seringai penuh arti.

* * *

><p><strong>I want Baby, Dear!<strong>—The End

* * *

><p>SUMPAH! Waktu gue bilang ke uke gue kalo gue mau punya anak, dy malah syok berat dan terkejut. Emangnya salah ya kalo saya ingin ngangkat anak? Saya 'kan KESEPIAAAN! *teriakan seme frustasi*<p>

Tapi itu udah lima hari lalu. Gue juga nulis status gitu di FB, dan si Muth bahkan syok juga di comentnya (dan gue masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ikutan syok?). Pas malam Sabtu, ketika gue membaca status itu lagi, gue jadi geli sendiri.

Dan ide nista macam apa gue dapet inspirasi dari kejadian tragis itu? Dan hari ini gue langsung membuat ficnya. rencananya gue mo buat fic itu menjadi drabble dan akan gue taruh di chap. 2 dari fic gue yang judulnya DRABBLE. Tapi gue gak nyangka kalo fic itu jumlahnya seribu lebih (belum termasuk author note nista dan segala macam embel-embel atribut yang ada di dalamnya).

Pokoknya **review** gue minta bagi penggemar NaruSasu atau pun SasuNaru! *ngancem*

Dan, adakah yang mau jadi anak angkat gue di Virual Word? *pasang muka nggak bersalah* #ditabok

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters_ created and owned _by **Masashi Kishimoto**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__


End file.
